Going to the TD Bank Downtown
This instructional is for the TD Bank in Downtown Orlando on the corner of S Orange Ave and Pine Street. When arriving to the historic Downtown Orlando, on the corner of South Orange Ave and Pine Street, across the street from a cigars store is a little green sign that says TD. It’s easy to miss, it’s next door to a pizza shop. Once you enter the building it will be directly in front of you on the first floor. You will see two large glass doors with the TD sign on the handles. It’s pretty small and cozy so once you walk in depending on what you need the employees are very helpful. The moment you step foot through the glass doors you will hear someone say “Welcome to TD Bank!” If you need to make a deposit, withdrawal, or a transfer on your account you can go to the right to the tellers. If you have a question about your account, want to add something to the account, or want to open an account you can go to the left to the customer service representatives. If you have no idea who you need to see, go directly to the customer service representatives. The customer service representatives are sitting at desks while the tellers are behind a large black counter. Filling out slips for teller transactions. ''' If you need to make a teller transaction, there are slips you need to fill out depending on what you need to do. Once you walk in you will see a black counter directly to your left with a clock on it. There are drawers on that counter with different slips. Withdrawals: If you want to take money out of your account you will pick either the light green or light pink slip. The green is to take money out of your checking account and the pink is for your savings. The titles will be at the top of the slip. You put your name, date and signature on the slip where it says to put it and on the bottom of the slip you need to physically write how much you want to take out and in the boxes you but the numerical number. If you don’t know your account number the tellers can look it up for you. Deposits: If you want to put money into your account you will pick either the dark green or purple slips. The dark green is for checking and the purple is for savings. You fill out your name and date where it’s labeled and on the right you will see boxes. If it’s only cash you can just put the total. If it’s just a check you can just put the total. If it’s cash and a check you write how much cash it is in the cash labeled box and the amount of the check underneath and then the total at the bottom. However, if you don’t care to have it separated for your records you can just put the total of the cash and check together at the bottom. '''If you have absolutely no idea what to do. If you are nervous about entering new locations and are scared you are going to fill out the teller transactions slip wrong, you can simply go up to the teller line and tell them what you need. They will more than likely fill the slip out for you. Remember... The employees at TD Bank will always ask you what you need help with so if you are frozen in place do not worry. A TD employee will more than likely come up to you to ask what you need.